Dreams of the Lost
by Kaze Amaya
Summary: Italy seems to be acting odd, slowly changing and others are slowly noticing. "What's with the dreams he's been having, and why can't he remember most of it when he wakes up?" "Why is there so many things slowly uncovering around him?" "Wait, they all lead to...?" GerIta, HREXChibitalia, and other pairings. Reposted due to me accidentally deleting it...


**Dreams of the Lost**

I have arisen from the land of dead authors on fanfic . net!

Hello~ I'm not dead! (Anymore…)

Sorry for no updates on anything, I suck. I have had no motivation for anything except planning out my cosplay at Ota'13, watching amv's, and watching, fangirling, and obsessing over my new favorite anime Hetalia – Axis Powers and World Series.

Yes, I have finally boarded the HetaTrain.  
Took me long enough…

Although, the way I found out about it, was I heard of the three main pairings before learning it was an anime or that these were characters and not actual countries; UsUk, GerIta, and of course Spamano.

I was a very confused person until I heard people were talking about the countries personified as PEOPLE. Then I wasn't _as_ confused, and I heard about the anime then started watching it a few months later.

Anyways, I have done a couple Clever Bot segments as countries and then an idea hit me in the face for a fanfic~

I started writing this at 9:58PM (08-04-12)

The pairing is GerIta and HREXChibitalia is mentioned it may or may not become a main pairing. A few more pairings will be tossed about this story line.

Anyhow, I hope you enjoy and please don't kill me for dying for that short period of time!

**Disclaimer; I own nothing of Hetalia, if I did it wouldn't be based off of geography and history; it would make no sense and fail hard. You should be glad I don't own Hetalia.**

Also the POV changes often in this, so please don't try to get confused. If you do get confused, just ask me about it in the reviews and I'll answer your questions.

**Edit- Okay, sorry, I accidentally deleted this so I'm really sorry guys! I'm a fail, also, I am working on chapter 2 since I finally got a new laptop that isn't slowly dying and will still let me use my Microsoft Word. I'm really sorry for the wait, it will be done soon, promise!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Lingering Memories

* * *

_I awoke to the mansion, same as always. Though something felt missing._

_That day I awoke once again to only three of us in our home._

_I had found Miss. Hungry and Mr. Austria talking about something in a different room. Miss. Hungary was near the doorway and Mr. Austria was facing out the window. I was curious as to what they were talking about with that sad tone in their voices so I decided to ask._

"_Miss. Hungry, what happened?"_

"_Ah, Italy… Um… We received a letter regarding Holy Rome…"_

"_Really?" I was happy, I hadn't heard from or of Holy Rome since he left for war._

"_Yes… Would you like to tell Italy the news, Austria?"_

'_News? What news? Is he coming back?' My mind jumped from one subject to another with happiness filling my face, though when I looked back up at Miss. Hungry she seemed to have a larger frown on her face than before._

"_Well, Italy… You see…" I began to get worried; Mr. Austria didn't usually stutter or refrain from speaking._

"_What is it? Did it say when Holy Rome was coming back? When should I bake the sweets?"_

_Mr. Austria turned to face me, a solemn look spread across his features._

"_That's just it. Holy Rome, he… He's not coming back."_

'_What? No. That can't be true!'_

_Suddenly I was enveloped in black, surrounded in nothingness. I looked around only to see abyss. I then caught sight of something, no- someone! I ran to them then grabbed their arm to turn them around, to find my precious Holy Rome._

"_Holy Rome! They said you were dead! You're alive, I knew they were wrong!"_

_I tried to hug him, though he pulls away._

"_Huh..? Holy Rome?"_

_Silence._

"_A-are you okay?"_

_He turns around and starts walking away…?_

"_Holy Rome? Where are you going?"_

_I try to go after him, but I can't move._

"_Holy Rome! Wait! I can't move, why? Hey, why are you walking away? Don't leave me!"_

_I try to reach out to him, but I don't have a long enough arm. I'm not strong enough to pull him back to me. I fall to my knees. A few moments pass by and he disappears._

_I'm able to stand again, and I instantly run after where Holy Rome went. I'm only sucked deeper and deeper into darkness, I try to turn back but I can't. I'm being sucked in!_

"_Why?! No! No, no! I don't want to go! Why can't I leave? I'm not strong enough am I…?"_

_I look around; I look at where my hands should be, I can't see anything…?_

"_NO!"_

_**Splash!**_

Italy opened his eyes in shock, jumping up when lukewarm water hit his face drenching him and the bed sheets.

"W-what? What happened?" Italy looked up to find his friend Germany with an empty water bucket in his hands, looking worried. "Germany? What happened, why'd you splash me?" Italy tried to wipe the water from his face; though his attempts were useless seeing as his hair was soaking wet and would just replace the wiped away water drops with new ones.

"You looked as though you vere having a nightmare, Italia. You vere sveating and squirming and crying and yelling nonsense. Vhat happened?"

'_I was sweating and crying?_' Italy then wiped his forehead and under his eyes to find liquid that felt different from the water; he was indeed sweating and crying. "Oh…" Italy just stared at his wet hands as Germany looked at Italy entirely, a worried look etched across his features. Italy didn't seem to notice the look the German was giving him as he slowly let his arms down, Italy was too confused as to why he was crying and sweating.

Germany turned around and began to walk away, when the Italian looked up. He suddenly felt fear swoop over him; he jumped out of the bed and clung to the back of Germany's shirt. "No! Don't leave me H- Ah!" The Italian man quickly realized what he was doing and stepped back, letting go. Germany turned around confused when seeing the now shaking, shocked, and confused Italian.

A few moments passed before Italy seemed to return to normal, once again smiling and rubbing the back of his neck embarrassedly while saying; "Sorry Germany, I don't know what came over me, ve~ I'm fine though," Following his statement with one of his signature giggles.

Germany felt relieved to see Italy quickly turned back, though still slightly confused he fixed his clothes and his expression then replied; "It's fine Italia, just as long as you're okay. If zere are any problems zen you can tell me or Japan." The German nodded to Italy then retreated from the bedroom leaving Italy alone.

Italy's smile fell and the confused and scared face replaced it only moments after hearing Germany's footsteps fade. _'Why did I almost call Doitsu Holy Rome? Why did I get scared?' _"What's going on…?"

As Italy mumbled the last part a quiet Japanese man passed by the door, he was going to check on Italy after hearing the racket he and Germany had made. Now he was slightly worried. Though, like he always does, he read the mood, refrained from speaking and continued on his way down the hall.

'_What has come over Italy-kun?'_

* * *

Chapter 1 End

* * *

I'm finishing this up at 3:38AM (08-09-2012. God that took a long time…)

I hope you all liked this~ I'll be working (or trying to) on my other stories, but I don't think I'll continue 'The New Host'

I'll get more into what's going on in Italy's head later, if you guys want a 'later' that is.  
I only write these so others can see it; otherwise I would just play these in my head.  
If you want more please say so in the reviews!

Once again I hope that you liked this and I hope you guys will let me write more~

Ciao~!

_~See you soon~_

_**~Kaze~**_

_**Summary**_

Italy seems to be acting odd, slowly changing and others are slowly noticing. "What's with the dreams he's been having, and why can't he remember most of it when he wakes up?" "Why is there so many things slowly uncovering around him?" "Wait, they all lead to...?"

ItaGer, ChibitaliaXHRE, and other pairings.


End file.
